


hold my hand

by relationshipcrimes



Series: prompt fics 1 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Sakura Futaba's Dubious Mental Health, animal death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes
Summary: After Akira leaves Tokyo, Futaba does just fine without her key item, except for when she doesn't. Help comes from unlikely places.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba
Series: prompt fics 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319





	hold my hand

"Next time you see me, I’ll be a whole new person,” Futaba tells Akira excitedly on his second-to-last day in Tokyo. “I’m going back to school, I’m out and about by myself--oh! Oh! Did I tell you I said yes to Kosei? I told Kosei I wanted to go to Shujin and they offered me scholarship! _And_ I went to the subway station by myself yesterday!”

They’re crammed into Akira’s Leblanc attic, sitting around a cake that literally none of them were capable of baking themselves, so they’d bought the thing from a bakery and decorated it with little black and red hearts. Ryuji is passing around his gross soda, while Ann is recounting some story that doesn’t matter with incredible enthusiasm. Makoto looks like she’s determined to enjoy herself and will hear no argument.

The whole thing is incredibly morbid, if you ask Futaba. It feels less like they're waiting for Akira to leave Tokyo and more like they’re attending Akira’s funeral. Akechi in particular looks like he’s regretting attending, which honestly tickles Futaba more than it should, that the most dishonest Phantom Thief seems to be the only one looking as honestly put-off by the entire affair as everyone else is determined not to be.

That's everyone else's problem. Futaba might not be happy Akira has to leave, but she's proud. She’s sad that Akira has to leave, but also she promised Akira that by the time that he had to leave, she’d be able to get around on her own, without clinging to him for support. And she is able. She kept her promise.

Tomorrow might be the day that Akira has to go, but today is the day that Futaba is Officially Recovered.

Akira does that annoying thing he does where he puts his hand on her head and messes up all her hair, like he’s a human cat showing affection by pissing everyone off. Futaba yelps. “Look at you. You don’t need me at all.”

“I told you that I’d be ready to say goodbye by the time you had to go back to your hometown,” says Futaba. “I haven’t broken my promises yet, have I?”

There’s a burst of laughter from Haru over something Yusuke said, who looks rather surprised to discover that he said anything funny. Both Makoto and Akechi snicker at him, and then stop immediately to glare at each other the second they realize they’ve accidentally wound up sharing an opinion.

Akira ignores them. “Well, you can still text me if you need me. Or call.”

“I’m trying to tell you I’m getting better and I _don’t_ need you,” Futaba grumbles. “Also, what kind of psychopath do you think I am to call someone on the phone?”

“That’s what phones are for.”

“Calling people is scary.”

“I thought you were getting better?” Akira teases.

“I am!” she says, pointing a finger at him. “I am! Just you watch, Akira. I’m getting better every day.”

*

Six months after joining Kosei, Futaba locks herself in her room and does not reemerge for seven days straight.

*

She tells Sojiro that she’s sick. Sojiro tells the school that Futaba told him that she’s sick. She definitely fakes a hell of a good cough, and the school lets Yusuke send her her all the homework that she was supposed to be doing in the first place, but Futaba already knows it’s only a matter of time before Sojiro rats on her, and she won’t even blame him because it’ll be for her own good.

In the meantime, she has stashes of crackers and peanut butter from back when she was a full-time hermit. She hates the taste of peanut butter within three days. Her bed is a relief, soft like a home she never left, up until it isn’t anymore. It’s too soft. No matter how she lies on it, no matter how soft it is, a mattress just isn’t comfortable when you’ve been lying on it for seventy-four hours. It’s hot. Smothering. She feels like she’s going to drown in the blankets and they’ll have to fish her moldy, sweaty corpse out of the bottomless quicksand pit of her too-soft mattress.

The thing about being a shut-in is that you don’t actually _like_ your room very much. It’s not a relief, or an oasis, or even a place you enjoy. You’re just terrified of everywhere else more.

She plays a lot of video games that she doesn’t even like. She watches a lot of Twitch streamers she doesn’t even like. She doesn’t do her homework. She ignores Sojiro. She pretends she’s alright to everyone who texts. She wakes up and goes to sleep and thinks about going outside and goes to sleep and wakes up and wonders if the whole last year and her cautious baby steps back into the world outside was all just a hazy dream.

*

There aren’t a lot of Thieves left in Tokyo, weirdly. Haru and Makoto both graduated, off doing business and law junk that honestly makes Futaba’s brains want to crawl out her ears, but all the numbers check out and Haru’s not in the red yet, and Futaba’s looked at enough people’s dirty laundry to appreciate Haru’s clean ledger. Akira’s back in his dinky hicktown, where there’s barely anything electronic connected to Wifi worth breaking into for surveillance, which is _really_ boring.

Ann’s been doing so many modeling gigs that she might as well not be attending Shujin anymore. She’s practically surrounded by electronics, and _all_ of them are connected to the internet. On any given day, Futaba can snoop through the internet trail of electronic file cabinets full of images of her face, emails about her face, paychecks for her face. Futaba sends Ann more than one email about creepy old dudes making gross comments about her, along with a bunch of other illegal shit they’ve done, plus their offshore accounts full of cash if Ann wants Futaba to sic a lawyer on them.

Ann looks like she’s having fun. Ann looks different on the other side of the computer screen, like she’s less real. Like she’s not someone Futaba _really_ knows. Like Ann’s not someone Futaba’s literally cried on at one point in her life.

Ryuji is definitely attending Shujin, but between physical therapy, catching up on a whole year of track, athletic scholarship hunting, and studying for college admissions tests, Ryuji seems to have been swallowed whole by Shujin, really. Out of boredom, one day, Futaba went down that rabbit hole of researching what it takes to get recruited for track in college, and _holy_ shit–apparently Ryuji’s coach was supposed to be helping him with that whole process, but of course Ryuji barely _has_ a proper coach ever since Kamoshida left Shujin’s track program in pieces. The amount of networking he’s doing is insane, especially for one teenaged boy who barely remembers his homework every night.

Sometimes, when Ryuji’s forgotten to check his email in a while and there’s a message from a coach sitting in his inbox, Futaba will send him a text to make him check it. And then it’s all, _What were you doing looking at my emails, Futaba_ and _Which of my other passwords do you know, Futaba_ , as if Ryuji doesn’t just use the same password over and over and has literally nobody but himself to blame.

So it’s really just Futaba, Yusuke, and–weirdly–Akechi, who’s off doing his gap year and _said_ he was going to go abroad, but then he never did. Not to be a huge snoop, but Futaba went digging through _his_ junk for about five seconds and then she never did it again, because she felt really weird about finding out that the guy that killed her mom is looking into social work, volunteerism, and reforming the justice system.

Like. The man who killed the Thieves' leader is now literally out there saving orphans. It's _wild_.

She might’ve been the one to tell Akechi that he can start over again and do better, but she reserves the right to at _least_ feel weird about it.

She does not call Akira. She talks to Yusuke at school, but she refuses to ask him to accompany her on the subway. She should be recovered by now, shouldn’t she? She was supposed to have gotten over all that when Akira left Tokyo. She’s doing fine. She’s just looking out for her friends. Her, living vicariously through her friends, who’re growing up and growing away, flourishing into young adults? Never.

*

Everything is the same.

*

Didn’t she help kill a god last year?

Didn’t she work so hard to get out of her room, to make friends, to reconnect with Kana-chan?

Didn't she work so hard to change herself?

Didn’t she help change the world?

*

Everything is the same.

_*_

_Tuesday, 1:43 PM_

YUSUKE: Futaba?

FUTABA: yo inari

FUTABA: u got more homework for me or what

YUSUKE: Ah, no.

YUSUKE: I think your teacher finds it suspicious that I’m sending you homework when I’m not in your grade, as it is.

FUTABA: oh no

FUTABA: what a shame that we didn’t have an entire year of experience with getting away with wildly illegal magic brain crimes without raising any suspicion

FUTABA: truly emailing me like four pieces of paper a day is far too difficult

YUSUKE: Well, I can’t get your homework from your teacher, but I can give you more homework if you’d like.

FUTABA: ok bucko that wasn’t a challenge

YUSUKE: There’s a math problem set that’s been incredibly dull to get through when I have more important pieces I could be working on…

FUTABA: inari im sorry to say but

FUTABA: me literally doing your homework for you is about a thousand times more illegal than you giving me my homework when ur not in my grade

YUSUKE: Oh, is it?

FUTABA: wh

FUTABA: are y

FUTABA: what do you mean OH IS IT

FUTABA: did you not KNOW ur not allowed to have other ppl do ur hw????

FUTABA: inari have u been making other people do ur hw for u so u can have more time to do art?????????

FUTABA: no shut up i dont want to know

FUTABA: i will not be ur accomplice

FUTABA: i see ur little speech bubble thingamajig yusuke i said stop typing forever and ever

YUSUKE: I can’t invite you to the art gallery tomorrow if I can’t type.

YUSUKE: It also seems impractical for you to outlaw me from texting forever.

FUTABA: i literally did not say that

YUSUKE: You said, and I quote,

YUSUKE: “Yusuke, I said stop typing forever and ever.”

FUTABA: ok i know it looks like i said that but please im begging u it's literally just an exaggeration

YUSUKE: As Makoto would say, it’s hardly an enforceable law.

FUTABA: u literally texted my sick and crusty ass just to give me a hard time

YUSUKE: Are you about recovered from your cold?

FUTABA: and now u have the nerve to ask me to go to ur art show thing

YUSUKE: I didn't say that.

FUTABA: oh really

FUTABA: what were u gonna ask me about then

YUSUKE: The art show, naturally.

YUSUKE: But you could have done me the courtesy of letting me ask.

FUTABA: all that on the day of my daughter’s wedding and now u want me to do u a solid

FUTABA: well i have news for u

FUTABA: the answer

FUTABA: is yeah

FUTABA: sure why not

YUSUKE: Oh, excellent.

YUSUKE: I thought that you might decline on account of your illness.

FUTABA: i'm not a punk bitch

FUTABA: i'm going

FUTABA: u were only working all those paintings for like two months i wanna see their oily faces in person

YUSUKE: Just because they were made with oil paints does not mean that they are oily.

FUTABA: cant wait to see my oily boys

YUSUKE: Unfortunately, I have to set up the event beforehand, so I will not be able to accompany you on the way here.

YUSUKE: Will you be alright by yourself?

FUTABA: uh

FUTABA: hmm

FUTABA: how oily are these boys in case i need to call a rain check

YUSUKE: Hmm.

YUSUKE: Perhaps someone else can go with you.

YUSUKE: Let me see if I can find someone.

FUTABA: what like one of ur art friends

FUTABA: i'm not going with anyone i dont know sry

YUSUKE: I'll keep it in mind.

_Tuesday, 1:59 PM_

YUSUKE: Unfortunately, Ann and Ryuji were not available. Both of them will be coming late to the art show.

YUSUKE: Fortunately, Goro is.

FUTABA: whomst

YUSUKE: Goro Akechi?

YUSUKE: Crow, in case you know multiple Goro Akechis.

FUTABA: no like why u callin him goro

YUSUKE: I asked him if I could and he said yes.

YUSUKE: There's not many people left in Tokyo who were part of the Thieves.

YUSUKE: I'm not exactly popular at school myself, so I thought it prudent to hold onto the connections I already had.

FUTABA: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

FUTABA: but why him..............................................

YUSUKE: Has he done something wrong?

YUSUKE: Well.

YUSUKE: Besides the obvious.

YUSUKE: Last I heard, you were quite vocally supportive of Goro making a change for the better,but have you prehaps reconsidered?

FUTABA: i mean he's always been nice to me

FUTABA: like even before he was on the team as crow

FUTABA: and then later after he like lost his shit and tried to kill us

FUTABA: he was also like weirdly nice

FUTABA: even if he was dressed as a tokusatsu villain

FUTABA: but

FUTABA: i

FUTABA: ok this is gonna sound really weird but like

FUTABA: you know how i said that the person to take me to the art show has to be someone that i know

YUSUKE: Yes.

FUTABA: even though akechi was one of the thieves at the end

FUTABA: i feel like i dont really know him

FUTABA: he like had that whole breakdown where he spilled all his kylo ren sadstuck junk and then he peeled his dumb ass up off the floor and then we beat up his dad in a dark alley

FUTABA: and then i guess akira likes him a bunch and hangs out with him and i guess probably talked to him about all that stuff that happened

FUTABA: and also i think ann talks to him

FUTABA: and also haru i think for some reason..........................

FUTABA: but like i feel like. we as a group. never really uhhhhhhh

FUTABA: got to know him very well i guess

FUTABA: because he spent like the whole year being a fake ass bitch

FUTABA: and then by the time he wasnt, the thieves were busy literally fighting god, and it was all business business business

FUTABA: ughghfhg i guess this is just a really long way of saying that like yeah ok i guess i do know him but i dont think i really do

FUTABA: even when he was off the shits in the engine room it was like

FUTABA: somehow that was not...................................... really him

FUTABA: idk maybe this is just my Thoughts but like

FUTABA: idk some people are like "your true self is who you are at your worst" and

FUTABA: yeah maybe you are some PART of urself when youre at your worst but like

FUTABA: also not???

FUTABA: that can't be it

FUTABA: that's not ALL of you

FUTABA: so all i ever saw was him when he was being a fake ass barbie prince and then when he was like actively losing his shit

FUTABA: and both of those were like. two types of fake ass barbie prince

FUTABA: except obviously the one where he started screamin about murder and trying to kill joker was like, fake ass serial killer barbie prince

FUTABA: anyway i dont buy it for a second that seeing akechi at his worst means that i know the first thing about his """""""""true self""""""""""""

FUTABA: like i know that i technically met him but also at the same time i dont think ive ever really actually met this dude

FUTABA: uh tldr what's the truth crowboy

FUTABA: second tldr do you got anyone else i can go to the art show with because im not unpackin all that junk in the trunk while also trying to fend off a panic attack in the subway

YUSUKE: Well, to speak to "what's the truth, crowboy," I'd say he's actually really funny.

FUTABA: WHAT

YUSUKE: Yes, actually.

FUTABA: YOU TRYNA TELL ME YOU SHARE A SENSE OF HUMOR W AKECHI

YUSUKE: As everyone knows, I don't have a sense of humor.

YUSUKE: But if I did, that might not be inaccurate to say.

YUSUKE: Either way, we could ask Boss if he'll take you to school.

FUTABA: no

FUTABA: im not makin him shut down leblanc for the day just cause i cant get my shit together

FUTABA: and i go to school by myself all the time now i dont need to be walked there by my dad like a four yr old

FUTABA: r u sure u dont have anyone else who can take me

YUSUKE: You said it had to be someone you know.

YUSUKE: I can take you.

YUSUKE: But I'll be getting to Kosei early to prepare.

FUTABA: how early is early

YUSUKE: Four in the morning.

FUTABA: PLEASE INARI

YUSUKE: The people you know is a quite limited pool, Futaba.

FUTABA: shut the hell ur face i dont need u tellin me to make kosei friends too

FUTABA: i get my butt to school every day i'm already a hero

FUTABA: ok alright

FUTABA: crow-san it is

FUTABA: hhh

FUTABA: no shut up stop typing i'm fine

FUTABA: i already saw his dumb ass get inflicted with Horny from Yaldy God Himself i ain't afraid of no crows

FUTABA: actually now that i remember that that was pretty funny mwehehehehehehe

FUTABA: OKAY send me the who what when where why

YUSUKE: There’s a PDF flier. I’ll send it to you.

YUSUKE: But I will have to type the email to send it to you.

FUTABA: oh my GOD inari

FUTABA: i swear to god ur not actually this dense and youre just pretending u dont know what an exaggeration is just to drive me up the wall

YUSUKE: Oh, that is a possibility, isn’t it?

FUTABA: WH

YUSUKE: Ah, last period is starting. I’ll have to talk to you later.

FUTABA: WHAT

FUTABA: NO WAIT

FUTABA: HELLO????

FUTABA: YUSUKE NO COME BACK

_Tuesday, 2:53 PM_

FUTABA: YUSUKE HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING AKECHI DO UR HW FOR U SO YOU CAN DO MORE ART??

FUTABA: IS THAT WHY UR ON A FIRST NAME BASIS W HIM

FUTABA: ANSWER ME STRINGBEAN

*

In Futaba's opinion, there’s an infinite amount of more embarrassing reasons to pull yourself out of your depression pit than “I needed to yell at my friend for being a snotty bastard," and there's worse escorts to have than the weird guy who went from being a professional murderer to their weird awkward friend. Firstly, if there's anything that can motivate Futaba Sakura, it's the primal urge to dunk on her friends for spite and memes. Secondly, there's no chance in hell Futaba's going to have a breakdown in front of Akechi.

She can do this. She got herself out of this grave once; she can do it again. Even if Akira isn’t here. She’s _getting better_. She _promised_ him.

On the eighth day of her almost-return to hermithood, Akechi texts her:

AKECHI: I'm here.

AKECHI: Are you ready to go?

Futaba is wearing only an old shirt, no bra, sweats, and vaguely greasy hair from all the showers she's skipped.

FUTABA: i'm SO ready

FUTABA: the readiest

FUTABA: ultra mega super ready

FUTABA: featherman ranger code name Ready

AKECHI: Oh.

AKECHI: Alright.

Hell _yes_ alright. Time for Futaba to save her own life from her gravesite of a room.

With... Goro Akechi. Wow, the world is weird.

She drags on her Kosei uniform like a skin discarded long ago. It feels stiff. Maybe because it feels wrong to wear school clothes like a functioning human; maybe because she just hasn't washed it in a week. The very idea of explaining herself to Sojiro stresses her out, so she doesn't do it. The idea of not explaining herself to Sojiro, when he deserves an explanation and also would probably have a heart attack if he realized that she'd disappeared from her room without his knowing, also stresses her out, so she still doesn't explain herself to Sojiro.

_I told Akira I'm better now. I can do this. I did this for more than six months. I was out of my room in the real world, I went to the school festival, I changed my own heart..._

She creeps down the stairs like a thief in her own house and pokes her head out the door. Goro Akechi is fiddling with his phone in the sun outside her house, looking like he, too, has only just managed to pull on his Human Suit and look like a guy who didn't make shadows beg for mercy for fun, so it looks like this whole expedition is going to be a _lot_ of fun.

"Futaba-chan?" says Akechi, only just noticing her lurking in her own doorway. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. How are you?"

Futaba opens her mouth. No noise comes out.

Akechi's eyebrows slowly begin to knit together.

"I'm good," she says squeakily. Clears her throat. Holy shit, she's _not_ afraid of Akechi after all that junk they went through in the Metaverse. She saw him as a rat. She saw him visibly want to break his father's face when Shido tried to apologize to him on live TV. Once, Makoto and Akechi got into an unironic, passionate, hour-long argument about whether or not it's beneficial to color code your notes.

"I'm alright!" Futaba announces louder, maybe a little loudly, considering the way he looks only more concerned. "L-Let's hurry up and get this sidequest over with!"

She pulls her hoodie over her head and jams her hands into the pockets and makes herself as small as possible and inches out of the doorway. "If you... say so," says Akechi, and eventually matches her incredibly slow pace as she shuffles her way towards the main street.

When the noise of Yongen-Jaya's street hits her, her heart rate (already high as hell) spikes even higher like the first day she'd come out of her room, but the old coping mechanisms come back like second nature: Breathe slower, avoid eye contact, remember her mission, stick to the sides of the streets. Breathe _slower_. She's still got it. It's still hard, but she's got a whole arsenal of ways to deal. She can do this. She _will_ kick Yusuke's ass for being a dick, if only out of sheer spite.

_If Akira were here, I could hide behind him and..._

No, shut up, shut up. All she has is her hoodie and Goro Akechi. Akira's not here. She _can_ do this by herself.

Akechi makes precisely two attempts at small talk ("How has Kosei been?" "Have you seen the pieces Yusuke submitted to the art show before?") before he realizes that Futaba isn't going to respond by virtue of barely holding onto her shit by her fingernails. He shuts up and sticks close by. Futaba makes her way down the streets towards the subway like walking on a tightrope. The subway station isn't busy, but she puts every step in front of her like she's going to fall. Getting on the subway might as well be a highwire. Futaba and Akechi wait for the train in mutual silence to the sound of other commuters murmuring amongst themselves, like a toothless echo of Mementos's depths.

When they get on the train, people around her are quiet, thank god, but all of a sudden she's convinced that she smells because she hasn't taken a shower in literal days, and she tries to pack herself into her seat as tightly as possible. The guy in front of her is scrolling through something at a ferocious pace and his thumbnail keeps hitting the screen with this incessant _clack, clack, clack_ noise. The subway voice announces their next station as the doors begin to close, and a girl suddenly sits bolt upright, having realized that this _is_ her station after all, and bangs Futaba's knees hard as she passes. Futaba wants to curl her legs to her chest, but she's wearing Kosei's uniform skirt and it'd just make everyone stare at her if she did that on the subway. She curls her fingers into the skirt hem. She stares down at her knees and lets her hair drape around her like a curtain. She can do this. She _can_ do this. Breathe slower. Even slower. _I did this for more than six months, I told Akira I'm better now, I changed my own heart..._

Akechi pulls out his phone. Futaba's phone buzzes.

AKECHI: Are you alright?

FUTABA: i said i was ready dude

Akechi types and retypes an answer, which technically Futaba could just look over his arm and read, but instead Futaba flips through apps on her phone and pulls up a shitty mobile dungeon crawler. She dies four times before Akechi puts his phone away without sending anything.

They pass multiple stations like that. Futaba sure as hell hopes that Akechi's watching which station they're on, because she isn't. After the millionth time she dies, Futaba just closes the app altogether. Concentration's shot. Can't focus on anything. Heartbeat's too loud. Breathing's too loud. The guy next to her is breathing too loud. Everything is too loud.

New text:

AKECHI: Yusuke said you'd recovered from your cold, but you still look a little unwell.

Futaba doesn't respond to that. She doesn't need Negative Nancy over here telling her she's gonna crack. Because she isn't gonna. The subway starts to slow, and the voice announces the station for Yusuke's school. She's literally almost there, she's _right there_ , she might die in three seconds because her heart is going to pound of her chest but at least she's going to make it, she promised Akira that she was alright--

The subway doors open. Passengers stand to get off. Akechi stands up. Futaba drops like a rock.

"I can't," Futaba's voice says. She sounds like she's crying. "I can't, I can't do it, I--"

"Futaba--"

"I'm can't do it, I--"

She buries her face in her knees on the dirty subway floor. Oh, she really is crying. "I'm sorry," she says, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't..."

Around her, people's feet stop moving. They're staring at her. She's crying on the subway and everyone is staring at her. "Shh," says Akechi, like Futaba doesn't know she's being a loud and irritating pest, but then he takes off his winter coat and covers her with it. Suddenly everything goes dark. It's a huge coat, too; it wraps around her whole torso with enough room to spare to cover her entire head. Inside, it's like she's back in her room, only listening to the sounds of real life somewhere on the other side of a computer monitor, where it can't hurt her. It's so surprising she hiccups to a stop. Two hands pull her up by the shoulders and guide her to stand. "Up. Let's go."

"Is she okay?" says a voice.

Futaba's entire body seizes with fear. She ducks into her own knees, trying to disappear.

"Hey, little girl, are you alright?"

"She'll be fine," says Akechi's friendly, super fake ass barbie prince voice. "My sister just had a hard day. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"A hard day?" Now the stranger's voice is accusatory.

"For your information, our dog was recently brutally run over in front of her eyes."

"Young man, are you serious right now?"

"Oh, yes. There was blood everywhere. Its intestines squelched horribly under the tires less than six feet away from her," Akechi goes on. Futaba chokes, and then hiccups in what she realizes is almost a laugh. "Please excuse her. Thank you." And before the literal complete stranger can follow up on that awful statement, Akechi takes her hand and pulls her up.

Futaba stumbles to her feet. If she has to take the coat off right now, she will actually die.

"It’s okay. Just hold my hand and follow me."

Blindly, she lets him lead her out of the subway, weaving through people with only minimal contact with other people's shoulders. There's a whole awkward period where Akechi has to walk her up the stairs out of the subway station while she can't see anything, but eventually the noise and bustle of other people around her seems to die away, and the air grows cooler in the way it does in the shadows between city buildings. Then they stop walking altogether. When Akechi lets go of her hand, she almost tries to grab it back before she catches herself.

"Okay. There's nobody else around, now. It's safe."

Futaba doesn't come out of the jacket. In the dark, her eyes dart back and forth, trying to see even as she blinds herself.

"Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly like that," Akechi's voice goes on after it becomes obvious she's not going to come out.

Futaba wipes snottily at her own face. Oh, this is so gross, she's got snot and tears on _top_ of five days worth of grime and body juice because she hadn't taken a shower. She's disgusting. She really actually wants to die right now. She can't show her face like this.

"Er," says Akechi. "Do you want.... water, or...?"

Futaba folds up right there on the city pavement, probably dragging Akechi's nice coat all over a dirty alleyway. She tucks her face into her knees, where she feels safest, and pulls the coat flaps even tighter. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I'm sorry for not being okay," she mumbles.

There's a short silence. "You really don't have to be."

"I _do_ ," Futaba says. She feels like she's nine years old again, a petulant kid who needs to hold people's hands and be escorted around Tokyo. "This is--it's stupid, and I can't believe I-I'm still doing this, a-and even a-after everything that h-happened last year, I'm still just a... I'm still..."

"It's fine," says Akechi. Even he sounds overwhelmed, and at the first sound of weakness, she pulls the coat off her head and glares at him furiously, red-faced and covered in tears and snot and gross depression juice crust and all.

“I’m not supposed to be this way anymore!” she says miserably. “I’m supposed to be better! Moved on! Doing literally a-anything else but crying over t-taking a _subway_! It's stupid and nobody else is like this and I just want to be over this already and I just want to be better already and--!"

She covers her face with her hands again. God, even when she says that, it sounds pathetic.

After a moment or two, she hears Akechi moving again. She peeks at him. He's crouching in almost the exact same pose as her, looking like he's resigning himself to neither getting his coat back, nor moving from this spot any time soon, nor getting to Yusuke's art show on time, but also looking archly and entirely unperturbed about it.

Actually, it looks like he's writing a work email on his phone.

Futaba was right about being in an alleyway, but it's so cold because they're shielded by a trio of vending machines selling canned coffee and wrapped sandwiches. She scrapes at her face. Waits a bit more. Akechi doesn't seem to be even paying attention to her.

"What're you doing?"

"Mostly waiting for you to figure out what we're doing," says Akechi, like this is normal, to be babysitting someone's panic attack.

" _I'm_ deciding?"

"Well, it depends on if you still feel up for it. I could probably call a cab or an Uber to take us back. Or we could call an Uber to get to Kosei."

Futaba makes a face. Stuck in a car with a complete stranger for more than ten minutes, trying to make small talk--she'd rather die, really.

"Or we could try the subway again," says Akechi, probably seeing her expression. "Or we could just go back to Leblanc. I'm sure Yusuke will understand."

Yeah, _Yusuke_ might understand, but will _Futaba_ forgive herself? No. She wants to get to that god damn art show. For _herself_. It's about more than the oily boy paintings. It's about making a point. 

Futaba opens her mouth to say that she's _going_ , god dammit, and then stops. Because that means she'll have to get back out there on the subway. She closes her mouth. Looks down.

"Yusuke will also understand if we come late," says Akechi mildly, sends off his email, and starts a new one.

Futaba fidgets in place. "...Our dog was recently run over?" she says eventually.

"People can mind their own damn business," says Akechi in his Pleasant Boy Voice, without looking up from his email.

"He was just trying to help."

"Oh, yes, let's help the crying girl by crowding her and suffocating her in a crush of public transit."

Futaba snorts. "That was really mean of you."

"Oh, absolutely," says Akechi.

Futaba sucks a truly disgusting gob of snot into her nose. "Ugh. I wish I could've seen the guy's face when you told him that."

"It was like I'd spat on his shoes. I should've kept going. Or had a camera."

"Futaba giggles wetly into her forearms. "Like one of those--those prank videos online... Get Yusuke to film it."

"Yusuke, as the cameraman? I'm not trying to make a documentary." Akechi flips to a different screen on his phone. "I already texted Yusuke about our poor dead dog, by the way, so don't worry about it."

Suddenly Futaba feels like literal garbage again. "Why are you always so nice to me?" she mumbles.

Akechi makes a weird face, like he's trying to do his old Pleasant Boy shtick while having swallowed a lemon whole. "You say that like me being nice is somehow unusual."

"Uh, yeah. Because it is. You literally were just being a huge asshole to a guy you'd never met over a fictional dog."

Akechi has this increasingly disgruntled look on his face like he kind of wants to punt Futaba down some stairs, which, frankly, is the best sort of reward, in Futaba's opinion. "I'm _working_ on it," he says grumpily.

"How's that been?" says Futaba.

"Which part?"

Futaba has one whole moment of self reflection on this idea as maybe not a _good_ course of action before she barrels on anyway: "The part where you're turning your life around. Starting over. Trying again."

"It sucks dick," says Akechi.

"Oh, right on," says Futaba, and then before she can stop herself: "Wait, I thought you liked dick?"

Akechi makes a noise like a strangled cat.

Futaba cackles. "Dude, incognito mode when you're browsing for porn does _not_ save you from people like me."

“Have you been _spying_ on me?”

"Uh, _yes_? Obviously?"

"You know you could get arrested for that sort of breach in privacy."

"Oh, boo hoo, so sorry I know all about your weird orphan-saving night job and your smutty Featherman doujinshi collection. You're not gonna narc on me." Futaba stops. "Are you?"

"Stop looking at my internet history."

"No. You better not narc on me."

"Then stop looking at my internet history."

"You had to google how to change a SIM card last week, crow-boy; you couldn't stop me if you tried."

"I _will_ narc on you."

"No you won't. You're the one trying to not be an asshole."

Akechi makes a face like a cat being slowly submerged in cold water. Futaba laughs in his face.

"If you're quite done," says Akechi grouchily.

"No, never. You're made for being made fun of," says Futaba. "I'm gonna be making fun of you for years and years, crow-boy; you're never going to get rid of me."

"Great."

"Gonna be creeping on your weird orphan-saving night job until the day you die."

"Wonderful," says Akechi without inflection whatsoever.

"Mwehehehehehehehehehe."

"If you're _quite_ done."

"I will take a well-deserved break from my endless duty to troll you both on and offline," says Futaba. "Because--" She takes a breath. Closes her eyes and screws up her face. "Ugh. _Ugh_. I really really _really_ wanna go to the art show."

Akechi has the nerve to look relieved that he no longer has to squat in a dirty alleyway listening to a high school freshman bully him. "Then let's go."

Futaba hugs her knees tight. "But I wanna keep your coat."

"Aren't you wearing your own coat?" says Akechi, trying to look like he isn't shivering. "Aren't you getting hot?"

"I'm keeping it."

"It's my coat."

"I'm keeping it."

"Fine, then. Keep it. It's dry clean only."

"Oh, _ew_. No, take it back, gross, gross," and Futaba peels the snotty, tear-stained, dirty winter coat off and dumps it back in Akechi's arms, who looks at it with the expression of someone long-suffering and without hope of escape.

"And," says Futaba, "I wanna see it if you tell anyone else that our dog got run over."

Akechi smirks. "You'll have to film it, then."

"Oh my god, like I _wouldn't_."

Futaba scrubs her face one last time. She still feels like she's covered in a grimy layer of slime, but... maybe she can wash her face at Kosei.

When she gets there.

Because she's gonna get there.

God dammit, it's going to be awful, but she wants to get there. She might still have work to do, and she might not be anywhere near as okay as she promised Akira, but she's willing to try again, as many times as it takes.

"Uh, one more thing," says Futaba.

"Not like you've bullied me into doing literally everything else you've wanted," says Akechi.

"You can't laugh at me."

"Good thing I don't have a sense of humor," says Akechi, which horrifyingly confirms to Futaba that Akechi and Yusuke, of all people, really do share a sense of humor.

Futaba hesitates. "Please, um... please don't tell Akira about this."

“Why would I tell Akira?”

"Nice. Good answer." She smooths her hair down, trying to make herself presentable, or just have something to do with her hands. "I... told him I was gonna be okay without him and all that, so... I don't wanna let him down, you know?"

Slowly, almost shyly, Akechi smiles. "Oh, yes. I know."

"Our secret. Secret-keepers."

"Secret-keepers. Are you ready?"

Futaba takes another deep breath. Pushes herself up, brushes herself off, and sighs. "Absolutely not. This is gonna suck _so_ much dick," says Futaba. "Let's go anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@p5crimes](https://twitter.com/p5crimes)  
> tumblr [@akechicrimes](http://akechicrimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
